1 Year In Suna
by PandaBear18
Summary: What happens when Ino moves to suna for a year to work for the newest kazekage, Gaara,(her previous friend from 5 years ago they were 13 then now they are 18) what's happens when things get hot between them and I dont mean hot I mean scorching.
1. Chapter 1

Ino was the new Kazekages PA (personal assistant) and to say the least it was boring and she was starving. And if she didn't get food in 5 minutes she would die of hunger, but the job wasnt that bad when you got to sit next to the hottest kazekage in history. And Quite frankly that also had a downside, she was horny. Incredibly horny. And she needed to get out of the small room in which she sat before she started masturbating infront of the kazekage, which would be awkward as he was the whole reason she was horny.

Gaara had never been so eager to get out of the cramped space in which he sat. No.1 he was bored No.2 he was hungry and No.3 he had a painful erection he needed to take care of, danm Ino why did she have to look so... attractive and what made it worse was the fact that he knew she was trying very hard to conseal a face that practically screamed that she could jump him any moment. This was ridiculous could he get any more aroused... aparently he could as his erection throbbed when Ino leant down giving him a clear view of her well developed breasts. He got up "you have a 10 minute break be back here by then" he said getting up. He was incredibly glad he had baggy pants on today.

Ino was relived the first thing she did was go to the bathroom. Some people may have an idea that she was a slut and had slept with many guys but in fact she actually still had her virginity. As soon as she got into the stall she put her hands under her skirt and rubed at her clit through her underwear carrying on until eventually she plunged her finger into her pussy pumping it in and out then adding one until she had 4 fingers pumping into her tight pussy... this wasn't going to be an easy year. She gave up after a while still fealing increadibly horny. Next stop the vending machine downstairs.

Gaara was having a similar problem, never having been aroused to the extent where he had a painful erection in fact he had NEVER been aroused, he didn't have any idea how to get rid of it. He tried thinking of Shukaku, the one tailed demon demon who had once possessed him. It relived him a bit but his erection was still there. There was only one thing left to do, go to the vending machine downstairs and hope it would go away, he was starving.

Gaara arrived at the vending machine just as Ino did, being a gentleman he let her go first. After getting what they wanted from the machine they sat down at a table together and Ino started chatting to him about nothing, something and everything at the same time. This was a plus for Gaara as his erection slowly lessened as he was to confused about what she was saying.

They arrived back at his office and settled down to do paperwork for the rest of the day. Ino ended up falling asleep while daydreaming of gaara resulting in her having a wet dream about him.

Gaara looked up from his paperwork, ino had just fallen asleep Gaara got up to wake her discovering that ino happened to talk in her sleep. She mumbled something that sounded oddly like 'oooooh yeah Gaara dont stop' and 'that feels soooo good Gaara' making him blush even more than Hinata. He decided to leave her be, that proving to be a terrible choice as her mutterings of 'fuck me harder Gaara' and 'your cum tastes amazing' as well as 'your dick is so big Gaara' and 'ooohh anal is sooo good!' Proved to bring back an erection even worse than when he imagined her saying it, it was a huge difference to actually hear the words leave her lips.

In the end he woke her up by throwing a piece of crumpled paper at her. Apparently girls don't like being woken up by a piece of paper hitting them in the head.

Gaara apparently stayed after hours working, Ino insisted that he at least take a short nap. Gaara replied that he never slept and didn't need to start now. Ino, appalled at this fact that, lay down on the couch and demanded that he lay down with her so that she could monitor him, he reluctantly agreed after some time and lay next to her, she snuggled up to him her breasts pressing against his chest (she was facing towards the edge while he has his back facing it.) As she rubbed his back to get him to sleep. She fell asleep soon after with him following. When they woke up it was pretty late so gaara showed ino down an empty corridor to a door where he gave her the keys "its the visitors suite, the best one" "thank you...Gaara"


	2. Chapter 2

She was woken by a rapping at her door she walked to the door and opened it to find Gaara standing there in jeans and a tight fitting grey/blue t-shirt that showed off his very muscular chest. Ino stood there gawking at how attractive he looked and gaara gawking at her naked form except for scipmy panties and a training bra too small for her resulting in her boobs nearly spilling out. After a moment something dawnwed on Ino, "oh my gosh! Im late!" She ran into her walkin closet coming out in a lilac turtleneck top that ended at the bottom of her ribs and a dark purple tennis skirt and a smart white blazer. " brought you breakfast" said gaara ino hugged him gratefully "thanx gaara, you can come in if you want" they sat down at the desk Ino eating her breakfast and gaara, well he was just sitting there. Once Ino had finished her breakfast she brushed her teeth and her hair deciding to leave it loose, her bangs framing her face. She put on some white pumps and was ready to go. It was luchtime when they took a break from the evil that was paperwork. Once again they were both highly aroused and were glad to get away from the office and for ino it was getting harder not to jump gaara and the other way around for Gaara.

A knock sounded and Temari walked in "hey guys, wanna go get lunch with Kankuro and I?" ""yes"" Gaara and Ino chorused Temari just shrugged leaving the office.

Ino and Temari walked behind. Gaara upfront with Kankuro. Ino looked around nervously,"uhh I have something I need to talk to you about, but not in public so can we perhaps like take a longer lunch break perhaps like say that you want to spar or something, anything" Temari nodded as we arrived at the restaurant. We all ended up getting burgers and fried potato chips. Most of lunch was spent in silence before Temari got up and excused us from the table, I managed to pay for my meal before Temari dragged me away.

Temari ended up taking me to a private indoor spring filled with deliciously cool water. We slipped into the water wearing our bathing suits. My suit was a full-piece lilac suit with white and silver swirls on it while Temari's was the same design but it was red and had orange and gold swirls, we had seen them at a shop on the way and couldn't not buy them.

"So Ino what did you want to tell me?" "Its Gaara..." "He's not bothering you is he?!" "Well...kinda... but not in the way you think...im getting bothered because of what he's doing...or not doing" a long silence came after what Ino had said as the sand kunoichi processed what she had said. Suddenly her eyes widened and Ino looked down, blushing. "You mean GAARA of all people gets you hot and bothered, never woulda guessed" Ino blushed more, slipping further into the cool water "yes, very, and he might know, the keyword is 'might'" "ok I'm gonna ask Kankuro to talk to Gaara and I'll report back to you" "Sounds good, hey wanna sleep over, mean there doesn't appear to be lots of girls our age in this village so...whatdo ya say sleepover at my place? " "awesome...and and we can try and sort out your litlle problem!"

Once Ino and Temari had left it gave him a great opportunity to ask his older brother advice so they went to his office and locked the door. "So what exactly do you need help with, Gaara" "umm...how to get rid of something that Ino caused" he looked down to hide his blush.

Kankuro's mind was working in overdrive, gaara had his sand to get rid of unwanted things and he was blushing... that only ment one thing, Gaara is getting hot and bothered because...of Ino, of course she gad arrived and suddenly gaara is asking help from him. Of course he would have to ask for help he had no mother or father to tell him about that stuff and how to get rid of it like he did. Gaara needed to know how to get rid of an erection. Wow this was awkward..."What exacltly did she do to get you ahh aroused?" "Yesterday, uhhh well the fact that she kept leaning over giving me a uhhh view of her uhhh breasts, but after lunch she fell asleep and was saying some uhhh things in her sleep that uhh... and today she was late so I figured I'd go see why and give her breakfast so she wouldnt take long to make...so I uhhh knocked on her door and she uhh answered it in her underwear and im pretty sure her bra was way too small..."

They were back in the office doing paperwork (dun dun duuunn) and not looking at each other, tgus was how it was the rest of the day. Temari knocked on Ino's door, ino opened it letting her inside. "So what did you learn?" " I learnt that gaara also has the same problem, you apparently made it worse by talking in your sleep" "yeah I tend to do that when I sleep in foreign places and I dont think you want to know what I was dreaming though he got what he deserved, he woke me up by throwing a piece of crumpled paper at me!" At this Temari burst into laughter making ino scowl. "Okay Kankuro and I could only come up with 2 solutions No.1. You stop beinf his PA and stop seeing him all together or No.2. Fuck Gaara" "I would love to do the second one but I'm still a virgin and I hardly know him, but I get horny as hell around him...WHAT DO I DO,TEMARI!" "Calm down, why dont you just like do oral sex and not proper sex so you'll still be a virgin" "great we do it now I know Gaara is at his office" "and Kankuro is training at home, you have the perfect chance but first lets get you spruced up!" despite her tomboyish look Temari was great at outfits. Ino now wore a lilac bra that was made completely of lace leaving nothing to the imagination as well as a matching pair of panties with a lilac heart covering her crotch with white heels and a kunai holster with ropes in it. She had her hair loose reaching down to below ger behind. Over her outfit she had a thick coat, she was all set "im setting you up with my brother, you better set me up with Shikamaru" Temari said as ino walked out the door.

Gaara heard the handle of his door turn he got up and seeing that it was Ino we walked to the door and locked it, as soon as it was closed he slammed Ino against the wall ravishing her. He kissed her hard and roughly caressed her, causing her to moan out.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the door was closed he slammed ino against the wall ravishing her. He kissed her hard causing her to moan out. He pulled her away from the wall all and pushed her down onto the floor, he knelt down a knee on eithr side of her and leaned down kissing her roughly, he forced her mouth open with his tongue while he took off her jacket he stopped kissing her and took in her nearly naked form growling hungrily at the sight of her

The look of hunger and lust on his face was only serving to make her want him more. She pulled him down onto a rough kiss taking off his shirt, running her hand s up and down his chest causing him to maon a little. He grabbed her and wipe everything off his desk laying her on it kneeling on either side, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking at it through the fabric, at this she let out a series of loud moans as he nipped and licked her breast through the fabric while kneading her other breast with his free hand. He licked a wet trail from her breasts down to the edge of her underwear. Using his thumb he pressed her clit causing her to gasp and moan very loudly making her clit wetter than before.

He could feel her fluids soaking her panties and let out a low growl and leaned down ripping her panties off and lapping up her juices he licked her entrance and took her sensitive pearl in his mouth sucking, she moaned arching her back in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut. He lay down ontop of her kissing her hard his tongue probing around her mouth drawing out a moan when he ran his tongue down hers.

She rolled them over and got up kissing him roughly pulling him up with her and seating him on a chait tying him to the chair but leaving his arms free. She pulled off his pants and boxers leaving his member exposed. She stood up on the desk facing the other way she started swaying her hips in steady round circles occasiounly flipping her head back she unclipped her bra throwing it to the floor she turned around showing him her double D sized breasts, she walked to him sitting on his lap facing him her legs on either side. She started moving her hips in a big circle until his cock pressed against ger pussy, she threw her head back shouting out as she came spraying her juices over his cock pushing him over the edge grunting as he came spraying cum on her pussy. He turned her to face away from him and she started grinding into him moaning thr whole time, her back arched and head leaning on his chest. He wrapped a hand around her side groping her breast while the other hand reached down and plunged a finger in her pussy causing her to scream out in pleasure as he pumped his finger in and out of her pussy adding two more ge felt her vagina tighten around his fingers causing him to moan out and as she neared her climax he stopped and let her cool down, before bringing her near to climax before stopping.

Gaara untied himself kissing her hungrily as they moved into a 69 position on top of the desk. Gaara began eating her out while shelicked and sucked athis cock. He licked farther and farther in jitting her sweet spot repeatedly making her cum several times due to withholding ither vagina tightening around his tongue as she egaculated on his face making him finally reach his climax spraying into her mouth as she swallowed it. They collapsed from the Exhaustion of coming several times. They lay there for a while catching their breath. Ino got up and gathered her stuff and put her coat on gathering Gaara's stuff aswell he got up and put his clothes on. The whole time no one had said a word until ino broke the scilence by whispering to him "we should do this again sometime you would make an amazing fuck for my first, once I get to know you better first. Next time we do it in my room" She kissed him pressing her boobs against his chest before unlocking the door and leaving.


End file.
